The Ryoma Today is Tomorrow's Yesterday
by alabmemei
Summary: You are given a chance to change the past but… is it possible that you can replace it? a sequel story of Karupin's neo Master
1. Chapter 1

THE RYOMA TODAY IS TOMORROW'S YESTERDAY…

THE RYOMA TODAY IS TOMORROW'S YESTERDAY…

By: alabmemei

**You are given a chance to change the past but… is it possible that you can replace it?**

XXXXX

"Senpai- Fuji was always been a sadist…" Momo commented when they remember the answer of his senpai in their interview w/ the Journalism Club.

"No, he isn't. He is a masochist. I pity him because he wanted someone like Coach Riyuzaki. It's beyond my imagination that he really likes old woman w/ an old fashion sense that also have not only a hard head but also have a stone heart. Eew! How horrendous…" Eiji stated.

They were walking together along the bridge.

Then Momoshiro stopped when he noticed some flowers floating in the water. They tried to find out where it came.

And on their view, they saw someone threw the sakura flowers one by one.

"Even though he's energetic in school, he still couldn't manage the loneliness inside his heart," Eiji murmured.

Momo silently nodded.

"If I can turn back the time… I'll do everything to avoid that accident…" Ryoma whispered while he threw the last flower.

His eyes followed wher the flowers heading and from then, he saw his senpais- Eiji and Momo over the bridge.

Eiji waved his hand w/ a V-sign.

Ryoma ignored them and instead he went up to the road. He just stopped when an old man stood in front of him.

The old man handed him a wrist watch.

"You need to choose. Go t o the future or in the past…" the old man said.

"Huh?" Ryoma stared at the old man and glance on the wrist watch on his hand. He didn't understand what he was saying.

"I gave it to you b'coz it is what you wished for… but don't blame me. I just wanted you to realize something, " the old man said then walked away.

"Wait! Who are you?" Ryoma shouted but the old man was gone.

XXXXX

"A time machine, isn't?" Momo asked.

They were under the bridge.

That can't be!" Ryoma insisted.

"Oh-chibi, that sounds interesting. Let's try!" Eiji said with full of energy while he hugged Ryoma.

"But that just a joke!"

"If you don't want this, then give it to me," Momo said then he snatched the watch from Ryoma.

"Hey, I wan'na try it too. Give it to me! Give it to me!" Eiji demanded while he tried to get the watch.

But Momo refused so he raised his hand higher.

"Hey, hey, I'm your senpai, you must follow my orders!"

"Eh? That's a bad attitude, Senpai-Eiji. You shouldn't force your kohei just because you're higher," Momo defended.

They tried to grab the watch from each other. But then, they stopped when they noticed that the watch was already on Echizen's hand.

Ryoma started to adjust the watch.

A portal suddenly appeared in the wall. It shows images on what happened on the past as Ryoma adjusted it. He stopped adjusting it when he saw Jei-dy arrived on their school.

"Oh-chibi… don't tell me that you will try to stop that accident?" Eiji anticipated.

"Hoy, hoy, do you have any idea if you will change the past? It will be a big mess!" Momo warned.

"I don't care," Ryoma said carelessly then went inside the portal.

"Oh-chibi/ Echizen!" they tried to stopped him but… it's too late.

Ryoma was in the past now…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Ryoma meets Jei-dy meets Ryoma

Chapter 2: Ryoma meets Jei-dy meets Ryoma

Previously: Ryoma got a watch that could back him in the past. And he used it trying to avoid the accident happened in his friend.

IN THE PAST…

"I think it's cool but don't you have a Journalism Club?"

"A Journalism Club? Why, do you want to be a writer?"

"No, I will apply as a photojournalist. I like pictures than stories."

"Oh... I see, by the way do you have a camera?"

"Of course, camera is a part of my life."

"So, what are we waiting for? C'mon, let's go to the Tennis Court and have some shots."

"But I thought you will bring me to the Journalism Club?"

"When you apply as a photojournalist, you need to show them some samples of your shots, and that pictures will begin at Tennis Club. I'll assure you that they will accept you because of those pictures." Tomo stated.

"Okay," Jei-dy agreed then went to the locker room to get her camera.

But she was surprised when she saw Ryoma.

"Don't go," Ryoma from the future asked to Jei-dy.

"Ah?" she was kind'a confused why Ryoma was there. "Why are you here? If I'm not mistaken at this moment, you must be heading your way in the court."

"Do you remember this?" The future Ryoma showed the necklace w/ the letter R' pendant on it.

"No," she simply replied.

"When you gave Karupin to me, you also gave this. This letter R' corresponds to the word remember' coz you wanted him to remember you. And I promised that when you came back here in Japan, I'll bring it back to you."

"Came back? How did you know that I already came here in Japan? And who is Karupin? He had the same name as my Grandfather…" she asked curiously.

"Karupin was your cat… but then you used to call him Makisig," Ryoma explained.

"Makisig? It's a Filipino word! Do you know how to speak in our language?" she asked interestedly.

"Are you listening?" he started to lose his temper. "He's your cat, that's why his name was in Filipino word. I came here not to chat w/ you in that kind of such an… unfamiliar words. I came here to stop you!"

"Stop me? From what?"

"This is the day that… that you will involve in an accident… and because of that you will die tomorrow…" Ryoma warmed her w/ the glimpse of sadness in his eyes.

"Oh… really? That's scary, isn't?" she commented blankly.

"It's awful," he seconded.

Ryoma doubted if she listened. Although Jei-dy had commented, he felt that she didn't understand.

"Just wait for me here and I will bring Karupin for you to recognize him."

"But-"she tried to object.

"He waited you for so long," he said then went away.

Jei-dy did nothing but followed him by her eyes.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Tomo asked when she followed Jei-dy in the locker room.

Jei-dy got her bag.

"Sorry…"she apologized.

And then they went to the Tennis Court and have some shots.

To be continued..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Reason's why the Necklace is in the Cabinet

Chapter 3: The Reason's why the Necklace is in the Cabinet

Previously: Ryoma tried to convince Jeidy not to go with others because if that's happened that accident wills surely repeate.

XXXXX

"There is something about your Echizen," Jei-dy said to Tomo while she viewed the Present Ryoma to her camera.

She remembered their conversation a while ago.

"He's different, right?"

"Uhm… maybe… I can't tell… something's bothering me and I don't know what that is. I think, I should talk to him."

"That's impossible!"

"Impossible?"

"Only the members of Tennis Club and Ryoma's Fans Club can talk to him and besides he doesn't talk to other people."

"Really?"she didn't believe coz a while ago, Ryoma approached her.

"Yes, believe me, he's not friendly and I know that because I'm the President of his Fans Club. He wills just snub you."

"But then, I'll try," Jei-dy said and went inside the court.

"Wait! You're not allowed there!"

Tomo tried to stop her but it's too late. Jei-dy was inside the court now.

"Watch out!"

A ball was about to bounce towards Jei-dy's faced. She tried to avoid the ball but her body couldn't move so she did nothing but to close her eyes.

PSSSHH!

Someone hits the ball away from her. When she opened her eyes, it's Ryoma.

"That's dangerous," the Present Ryoma said seriously.

Jei-dy looked at the ball and then turned her eyes to Ryoma. She clapped her hands and was amazed on what Ryoma did.

"That's nice. How amazing!"

"Are you listening? It's dangerous to be here." Ryoma said irritatedly.

"Uh?" she reacted on what Ryoma said.

"Miss you're not allowed here inside our court especially when there's a match," Momo stated.

"Oh, sorry… I just want to talk to him." She said referring to Ryoma.

"Are you a member of Ryoma's Fans Club?" Eiji asked.

"No, I'm not. I just want to ask him about something that bothering me."

"Bothering you?" Ryoma murmured.

"Yes. There's something that is bothering me and I don't know what it is but I'm sure it is kind of connected to you."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later after our practice."

"Okay. I'll wait you… but where?"

"At the place near the river."

"Where is it?"

"Don't you know?" Ryoma asked surprisingly.

"I am a foreign-exchange student, how can I know that?"

"Okay, then wait for me here then we will go there together."

"Okay," she simply replied and went outside.

Then they got back on what they're doing. Jei-dy waited on the bench outside the court. While waiting, she has some shots on the sky.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Ryoma from the future arrived in their house.

He headed his way on his room and searched for Karupin.

He took out his necklace from his pocket." He stared at it. After a moment, he searched for a place where he couldn't hide it. He found a cabinet.

He placed the necklace inside and he was about to closed it, Karupin tried to pull it out.

Ryoma took Karupin quickly and kicked the cabinet to closed not noticing that some parts of the necklace were left outside.

Then he rushed outside.

"Why are you here? Don't you have a practice today?" Nanako asked Ryoma.

"I do."

"Huh? I don't get it," she said as if she needs some explanations and then she noticed that he would bring Karupin outside. "It's dangerous for Karupin to be out," she warned.

"I know,"he said then he gave Karupin to his cousin.

"If you know, then why are you still bringing him outside?" she asked as she followed him.

"Karupin's former master is finally here. His long wait will finally end," he asserted while he put his shoes.

"Karupin's former master? I think, it is better if he or she will the one who should visit Karupin here. What will you do if Karupin get accidentally lost outside? He's not familiar in this place."

"I know," he said blankly and get Karupin then went out.

Nanako just silently stared at him 'til he's gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Payment for Changing the Past

Chapter 4: The Payment for Changing the Past

Previously: Ryoma that came from the present time go back to their home to get Karupin to show it to Jeidy…before he leave in his room, he hide his necklace in the cabinet.

XXXXX

The Present Ryoma watched Jei-dy behind her back. He remembered his dream.

"C'mon," he said and went ahead; passing by Jei-dy.

Jei-dy stood up and got her things and followed him. She looked at him from foot to head.

Ryoma bought drinks in a vending machine and then he threw it to her. She smiled a little.

"I like chocolate drinks."

"I know," he said and then he opened the Ponta and went ahead.

"How?" She asked following him few feet away..

"I just know."

They didn't talk to each other until they reached the place near the river.

"Oh… How beautiful this place is!" Jei-dy said while having some shots.

Ryoma sat down and drunk his Ponta while Jei-dy paused for a while and stared at the river. He noticed it. She turned back to him.

"This place… It looks familiar to me," she said innocently.

"It is always shown in some movies and other TV programs."

Jei-dy sat beside him and got some chocolates on her bag.

"Get some as a sign of my gratitude."

He got some.

"Echizen…"

"Huh?"

"Have we met before?"

"Met?"

"Deja vu? Is this what they called Deja vu?"

Ryoma didn't say a word instead he took a bite from the chocolate.

XXXXX

Meantime, Ryoma from the future arrived at the school. He carried Karupin w/ his two hands.

He searched the room. He searched the hallway. He searched the canteen and he searched at the Tennis Court. No one was there even his teammates.

"Asarr…" he expressed and then ran outside.

He went to the place near the river as fast as he can. On the other hand, Jei-dy and the Present Ryoma had a serious conversation.

XXXXX

"I don't know why…" Again she broke the silence. "But when I was a child, something was pushing me to go back here in Japan. It's seems that there's something that I left when I had a vacation here. I felt that I have an unfinished mission." Jei-dy told him.

"But then, you're here." He comforted her.

"Yes. And when I saw you, half of my dissatisfaction melts away."

"Do you enjoy my company?"

"What do you think?"

"I guess so…" he answered.

Meanwhile the Future Ryoma was still running as if he was run out of time. He was so nervous. He really wanted to avoid the accident and he also wanted her to remember Karupin.

XXXXX

"I hope to see you again tomorrow", she said as she stood up.  
She still remembers what he said a while ago about his premonition…  
Tomorrow was the day that she would die.  
She had the feelings that the one who had talked to her in the classroom and the one in front of her right now was the same person but in different time…  
"We're seatmates. We will surely see each other", the present Ryoma said as he followed her walked away.

XXXXX

The difference between the present and the future Ryoma was beyond for Karupin to see but he got alarmed when he saw his former Master.

XXXXX

And then Jei-dy and the present Ryoma walked up the road.  
"Okay, see you then", she said to the present Ryoma as they separate their way.

XXXXX

Karupin tried to free himself from Ryoma's arm. He ran fast towards Jei-dy.

Since, Ryoma has no idea why Karupin went ahead, he just tried to follow but he lost his sight on him.

XXXXX

Karupin jumped off from the bush to the road and passed the present Ryoma.

Karupin wanted to be with her right now.

XXXXX

"Don't cross the road!", the future Ryoma warned Jei-dy on the other side". After a moment a car accident will occur!"

"Watch out!" Jei-dy shouted when she saw that the car tried to avoid the Himalayan cat and was about to hit Ryoma.

Ryoma's eyes widened when he saw the car was about to hit him.

It was like a slow motion in his sight.

"Is this the payment for trying to change the past?" the thought that ran on his mind as the moment passed by.

He couldn't accept the fact that someone had to sacrifice his or her life for this accident. And the hardest part was he had given a choice: She will die or he has to give his life.

BOOM!!

A car accident occurred because of Karupin… 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Messenger

"Am I dead?", Ryoma asked when he opened his eyes.

He rose up and searched the place. He saw the old man who gave him the wrist watch.

"Is this heaven?", Ryoma asked.

"No. this is the boundary between heaven and earth."

"Boundary?"

The old man looked down. Ryoma followed his gaze.

He saw his body that was lying in the ground under the bridge with his Senpai's Momo and Eiji.

"Did I succeed?" he asked and turned to the old man.

The old man pointed in the portal. Ryoma took a look.

Ryoma saw what happened after the accident, and his eyes got bigger…

XXXXX

…They we're all rushing in the hospital and the Past Ryoma kept on running while holding the hands of Jei-dy…

XXXXX

"What the " he reacted after he knew what happened.

"She saved you", the old man said harshly.

"Why??? Why I didn't succeed? I know the past, and I know how to avoid it but then…why I didn't make it?"

"Don't you still recognize?"

"Realize?" he murmured.

"Whatever you do to change the past or the future, the result will always be the same, because it is destined to happen."

"Destined to happen?" he repeated.

"Instead of regretting on what you've done, why don't you think of something that can fix or make it better", the old man preached.

Ryoma lowered his head.

"You're not God…and don't try to be like Him…"

"And… how about you?" Are you the God, are you?" Ryoma faced him.

"I'm not."

"So, who are you? Why do you have the ability to bring back the past?"

"I'm a messenger. I was commanded to give you the message. I wanted you to realize it by seeing it but then it's useless so I ended up telling it to you directly."

"A messenger? If I am right, all messengers have their own name."

"Karupin…I'm the messenger whose name was Karupin…" the old man said, then he vanished through thin air.

"Karupin?" Ryoma whispered.

He didn't notice that the old man was totally gone.

"Aaaahhh…" he yelled when he was being pushed back to his body.

After a second, his body and soul became one.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"Meow…" Karupin meowed and then he jumped towards Ryoma.

"Hey, Karupin…I think you are right…if you did something, you mustn't regret it…"

Meow…" Karupin answered.

Ryoma put him down.

"Can you talk to me again, Karu?"

"Meow...

Ryoma sat in front of Karupin.

"Meow…meow.." Ryoma translate his words in Karupin's language.

"Meow…" Karupin replied then he lied down.

"Meo… Ryoma tried to talk again with Karupin but he stopped when he heard someone's laughing.

It was his Dad.

"Is this the way of enjoying yourself?" Nanjiroh sarcastically asked.

Ryoma blushed because of embarrassment. He ignored his father and went up to his room.

"Meow.." Nanjiroh also tried to talk to Karupin. "Hoy, Karupin, talk to me!" he insisted while ho poked Karupin.

"Aaarrhh!" Nanjiroh cried out when Karupin scratched him.

XXXXX

CLICK!

He locked the door.

"Huh?" he reacted when he turned back.

He saw Jei-dy. She smiled at him.

Ryoma got straight to his bed, as if he didn't saw her.

"Afraid isn't?" she asked him if he was afraid seeing a ghost.

Ryoma looked at her.

"Don't close your door just because someone left you…how about the others who want to come in and wanted to be your friends?" she asked Ryoma.

"They will come and what comes next? They will leave. Like what you did…" Ryoma said disappointed then bowed his head to shadow his face.

"If someone leaves you…a two will come. And if it's not enough, there's a lot more.."

"I want you…not them.." he whispered.

"You know what…when I was a child, the only friend that I had been, was Makisig. I've closed my door, and my world only revolved on him. I didn't want to entertain others, until the day that I need to leave him…" Jei-dy narrated with a very lonely tone.

"You're always like that! You always leave those who you called friends!" Ryoma thought.

"And then…" Jei-dy hung up her next words.

"Then what?" Ryoma asked sarcastically but he didn't face her instead he look on the opposite side.

"I found you!" she said so sweet.

Ryoma thanked himself for looking at the other side of Jei-dy. He didn't want her to saw his reaction.

"At first, I tried to refuse but there's a feeling that arouse inside myself. And when I came back to our home…"

(She used the word home instead of house, because for her, house is just a building while home consist of family with love all over with it.)

"…I told my Grandpa; 'You know what, Lolo?'" she stopped for a while.

"Lolo?" Ryoma murmured.

(Lolo is the Filipino term for Grand father.)

"Karupin…" Ryoma thought. He remembered that the name of her grandfather was Karupin.

"I'm glad that I met him…" Jei-dy continued, referring to Ryoma.

"You…are glad?" Ryoma uttered. He felt happy.

"And then he said, 'It would not happen if you didn't give up Makisig, someone will be gone but a lot of them will come and it is destined to happen…"

Ryoma reacted too much on what she said, to the point that he turned his head on her.

"Set me fee…and you will get much better…" her final message, and then she started to vanish…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Seigaku Boy's Tennis Players!!

Ryoma didn't have a good sleep these past nights. His mind was loaded about their conversation.

"You're being irresponsible this part few days, and I won't tolerate that", tezuka said when Ryoma arrived at the court.

Ryoma ignored him because it didn't register on his head.

"100 laps", Tezuka said emotionless.

"Tezuka?", Oishi tried to stop him.

"C-Captain, I think…you should think about it first before you punish him." Momo defended. "Right Echizen?" he asked then turned to Ryoma.

But Ryoma started to run.

"Echizen! Don't you want to defend yourself?" Momo shouted.

"Momoshiro, if you want to say something, tell it after you joined him running." Tezuka commanded, but Momo was now far from him.

"Even though, you didn't tell that, 100% he'll do it." Inui commented.

Ryoma was quite surprised when he saw his Senpai – Momo ran with him. And his eyes got bigger when he saw that all the regulars ran after him.

"What the ****?" Tezuka murmured.

"At this point, it seems that you're the villain, right Tezuka?" Coach Riyuzaki asked him.

"I'm always." Tezuka replied.

Except Tezuka, all the 3rd year, 2nd year, 1st year and the regulars ran with Ryoma. For the first time, all of them completed the 100 laps together.

Tezuka threw a tumbler of water to Ryoma, and he caught it.

"Feeling better?" Tezuka asked

"Huh?' Ryoma was puzzled.

"They know that you couldn't ran alone, that's why they joined you…you should thank them." Tezuka said and went outside the court.

Ryoma followed him by his sight and then after a moment he looks at the others.

He took a look on the tumbler. He sipped and after that he poured the water over his head. He even showered it on his face.

Some of his co-members noticed it.

After he felt refreshment, he looked back to them.

"Thank you very much!" Ryoma shouted then he bowed.

He got all their attention.

There were somewhere fluids that suddenly fell down from his eyes but they didn't notice it because of the water that he poured on his face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you…" Ryoma said with a husky voice while he bowed in different directions.

"Idiot! He intentionally poured the water on his face so that we wouldn't notice that the tears kept on falling." Momo stated.

"But it's obvious." Kaidoh seconded.

Ryoma stopped on what he was doing when he saw them smiled at him.

They ran towards him.

Dug-Dug! Dug-Dug! Dug-Dug!

"At last…" his mind started to talk. "After seven years… I finally felt this feeling again…"he thought when he remembered the time he had his first two friends.

Jei-dy and Karupin…

This feeling was quite a pleasure for him that's why he made a curse.

He didn't want them to leave or forget him…but now, he learned.

Dug-Dug! Dug-Dug! Dug-Dug!

"I'd almost forgot it, but now…I felt it again…the funny feeling of having friends…Thank you…thank you…" his heart shouted.

Dug-Dug! Dug-Dug! Dug-Dug…


End file.
